Venganza
by Meikram
Summary: Un tauren esclavizado por la magia de un enano vive las ultimas horas antes de partir hacia los Reinos del Este y ser el esclavo mental del enano de por vida. Mi primer fic, sed clementes. El primero español en esta seccion, wejeeee.


La cosa iba mal. Su mente ahora mismo no era suya. Aquel maldito enano había tomado el control y parecía que iba a ser su esclavo de por vida. Él, un orgulloso Tauren del clan Bloodhoof había caído en aquella condenada emboscada. Sus compañeros, un Troll y una no muerta de Sylvannas, los extraños e inesperados aliados contra aquella Alianza que un día les ayudo, habían caído o huido. Y ahora era el esclavo mental de aquel endemoniado enano.

Estaba allí, sentado, en las minas de Bael Modan, aguardando a que aquel jodido enano decidiera ponerse en camino hacia Theramore y embarcar hacia los Reinos del Este, mal rayo le partiera. Era consciente de todo lo que pasaba, pero aquel enano controlaba su cuerpo completamente, una sola orden y el la llevaría a cabo… Por desgracia. Lo veía allí, riéndose con sus compañeros enanos, y un par de humanos que miraban a aquel gigante de la Horda esclavizado. Si conseguía escapar a su control lo aplastaría bajo su casco izquierdo y después, lo que quedara de él, lo partiría por la mitad con su hacha.

- Ese y dos más intentaron atacarnos a mí y a mi compañero Tarin, pero no sabia con quien se enfrentaban. Los otros dos huyeron y este me l quede como trofeo viviente. Podré usar su hacha contra sus hermanos Toros- rió con ganas el enano junto con los demás parroquianos.

Porque era incapaz de hablar, que sino habría escupido en la cara de todos ellos y habría maldito a todos sus ancestros. Uno de los humanos se levantó y trató de arrancarme el aro de la nariz, pero una vez más demostraron lo cobardes que pueden llegar a ser y a una sola mirada furibunda, el humano lo dejo. Aquel maldito enano dijo algo en su idioma y el Tauren no entendió una palabra, pero a juzgar por los gestos estaría relatando alguna mentira acerca de cómo consiguió atraparle a él y hacer huir o matar a sus compañeros. Ese maldito sacerdote y el otro, el que a todas luces por la pinta y el libro al cinto debería de ser un paladín, estaban a punto de suplicar por sus miserables vidas cuando un elfo nocturno apareció de la nada y dio una cuchillada a traición a su compañero Troll y se dirigía a matar, otra vez, a la no muerta cuando el enorme hacha del Tauren se interpuso en su camino. La no muerta y el Troll se teletransportaron a alguna ciudad capital usando uno de los portales del Troll que era mago. Y el sacerdote enano cabrón no se le ocurrió mejor forma de vengarse que controlar su mente. Mal dolor le diera. Cuando se liberara le partiría en dos su pequeño cuerpecillo.

La primera luz del alba se filtró a través de las pequeñas ventanas de aquella especie de tumba gigantesca que olía a piedra, polvo, y lo que era peor, a enano y humano hasta el punto de ser asfixiante. Eso era un atentado a la madre tierra, excavar la tierra hasta intentar alcanzar el centro mismo del mundo. Cuando los Tauren no lo toleren más, verán desatadas unas fuerzas que no podrán controlar.

El enano y su compañero, el probable paladín, se levantaron, dejaron una moneda de oro y varias de plata para pagar todo lo que habían bebido a lo largo de la noche. El maldito sacerdote le obligo a seguirles y salieron a la luz del sol reflejado en la tierra agreste de The Barrens. Cuando llegaron a la encrucijada pusieron rumbo a Dustwallow Marsh, una tierra pantanosa y corrupta por los demonios. La fortaleza de Theramore solo la había visto desde lejos, explorando los pantanos con algunos compañeros, pero ahora pretendían llevarle dentro. A saber que intentarían hacer los humanos cuando le vean atravesar sus puertas.

Los dos enanos reían sobre sus cabras montesas mientras el Tauren les seguía a paso veloz. Si tan solo pudiera volver a moverse con libertad.

- Mierda Alys, una noche entera retorciéndome de dolor mientras me curaban esa maldita herida entre 3 sacerdotes tanto trolls como muertos. Pero ha llegado la hora de la venganza mis pequeños y barbudos amigos.

Un Troll se alzaba en una de las colinas que bordeaban la frontera entre Dustwallow Marsh y The Barrens. A su espalda aparecía una no muerta que hasta cierto punto, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que estaba muerta, era hermosa, incluso teniendo en cuenta que antes había sido humana. Al instante aparecieron otra no muerta, varios Taurens y otros tantos Orcos. Los enanos vieron que la salida no era viable, les habían rodeado. Desmontaron, dispuestos a combatir hasta la muerte. Instantes después el paladín caía fulminado al lado del sacerdote con la cabeza abierta como una sandia partida. Horrorizado, el enano se volvió para ver como su esclavo había sido liberado por algún otro sacerdote o sacerdotisa. Su hacha estaba bañada por la sangre de su compañero caído y su bovino rostro reflejaba toda la ira contenida por una noche de burlas y risas a su costa, por haberle privado de su libertad.

- Adelante compañero, son todo tuyos- anunció el Troll.

Acto seguido la cabeza del sacerdote enano rodaba por el suelo. El Tauren, aún así no se sentía satisfecho. Una hora después todo Bael Modan, otrora orgullosa mina y refugio de los enanos y sus aliados, ahora era devastada por las llamas y los mineros y guardias asesinados y su sangre cubría el suelo y los yacimientos que en la mina explotaban. Bael Modan había caído sin dificultad alguna y los atacantes no habían perdido ningún miembro gracias a la brillante actuación de los sacerdotes. Orgrimmar fue la siguiente parada para celebrar la victoria y olvidar con alcohol y juerga lo ocurrido.

El Tauren jamás se volvió a dejar controlar y el Troll jamás volvió a descuidar su guardia. Bael Modan fue repoblada y rehabilitada, nuevos enanos continuaron la tarea de sus colegas asesinados, según la versión oficial por los Hombres-Cerdo que acampaban a pocos metros o provenientes de Raforfen Downs o Raforzen Kraul que resultan ser más violentos y mejor armados que sus colegas de la sabana. El grupo asaltante se dispersó por todo el territorio de la Horda, desde las Badlands a Feralas.

La batalla había terminado pero la guerra estaba lejos de terminar.


End file.
